villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gryff Whitehill
Gryff Whitehill is one of the main antagonists in Telltale's Game of Thrones Video Game. Gryff Whitehill along side his father Ludd Whitehill serves as one of the tertiary antagonist of the game. Gryiff Whitehill was introduced as an arrogant, incompetent spoiled brat but as the game goes on Gryff Whitehill becomes much more sadistic and evil, taking enjoyment out of the pain of the innocent. Griff crosses the Moral Event Horizon after becoming the main cause of Rodrik/Asher's death. Biography & Early Life Gryff Whitehill is the youngest son of Lord Whitehill. Being his youngest son he was often bullied by his 2 older brothers, with his sister Gwyn and his father being the only ones who were decent to him. Gryff was easily being brash and easily tempered due to his childhood. Like his father, Gryiff Whitehill he has a deep hatred for the Forrester family, calling them "arrogant", "weak", and too proud for their own good, Griff wants to the Forresters' proud spirit break by any means necessary even resorting to abusing woman/children, physical/psychological torture, and killing innocent civilians under House Forrester's protection just to see Lord Rodrik Forrester and his family suffer. Story A Sword in The Darkness He was selected by his father to lead the garrison in Ironrath, to keep House Forrester in line and discipline them if they they ever tried to resist. Gryff Whitehill in hopes to prove himself as a strong warrior to his father and make him proud by taking full control of House Forrester and humiliating Rodrik Forrester by making him look weak and pathetic, even beating an already crippled and wounded Rodrik in front of both his men and sister. Sons of Winter Elaena and Arthur Glenmore arrive with the news that Lord Whitehill had pressured Lord Glenmore into marrying Elaena to Gryff. Elaena, disgusted by the fact arrives with 10 Glenmore soldiers to help Rodrik overthrow Gryff. Rodrik arrives in the great hall to confront Gryff who is seen beating and berating the maester. Rodrik after a brief fight summons the Glenmore soldiers who restrain Gryff. Rodrik beats Gryff to the point of blinding him before sentencing him to a cellar. When Ramsay arrives in Ironrath, Gryff, like the others is no where to be seen. His fate and whereabouts after this are unknown List of evil deeds Episode Three: The Sword in the Darkness ''' *Trashing Ironrath. *Bullying Talia and possibly Duncan. *Beating Rodrik. *Smacking Talia. '''Episode Four: Sons of Winter *Abusing and beating Maester Ortengryn. *Trash Talking Rodrik. Episode Five: A Nest of Vipers *Ordering his men to kill Rodrik, Asher, and their army. *Watches his men kill Rodrik or Asher (Depending on who the player leaves behind to fight) Gallery dhskfds.PNG|Gryff Whitehill's evil grin After the death of Rodrik or Asher. gryffs.PNG|Gryff seconds before getting decapitated Gryiff.PNG|Gryff after being brutally decapitated by Rodrik. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dark Lord Category:Killjoy Category:Defilers Category:Dictator Category:Scarred Villains Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Insecure Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Leader Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Trickster Category:Died in Disgrace